St. Sebastian's Missions
Lightbearer Faction Mission(s) *A Helping Hand to the Fallen (+1500 Lightbearer faction, Pathology 3 Instructions, Trauma 3 Instructions) **A Helping Hand to the Fallen (2) (+1500 Lightbearer faction) **A Helping Hand to the Fallen (3) (+3000 Lightbearer faction) *The Way of the Warrior (+1500 Lightbearer faction, Master's Shinai) *A Time to Choose (+1500 Lightbearer faction) **A Time to Choose (2) **A Time to Choose (3) **A Time to Choose (4) (+1500 Lightbearer faction) **A Time to Choose (5) **A Time to Choose (6) (+1500 Lightbearer faction) **A Time to Choose (7) **A Time to Choose (8) **A Time to Choose (9) (+1500 Lightbearer faction, Riot Boots) **A Time to Choose (10) **A Time to Choose (11) **A Time to Choose (12) **A Time to Choose (13) (+1500 Lightbearer faction, 1 AP, Riot Helmet) **A Time to Choose (14) **A Time to Choose (15) (+1500 Lightbearer faction, 1 AP, Riot Shoulder Armor) **A Time to Choose (16) **Trust of the Sun and Moon (+4500 Lightbearer faction, Riot Vest) **Favor from the Favored (+1500 Lightbearer faction) **Looking Higher (+1500 Lightbearer faction) **Looking Higher (2) (+3000 Lightbearer faction, Heavy Crude Machete) *A Little Bird Told Me **Birds of a Feather **Birds of a Feather (2) **Birds of a Feather (3) (+1500 Lightbearer faction) **Bird in the Hand **Flightpath **Flightpath (2) **Flightpath (3) (+3000 Lightbearer faction) **Fly Away Home **One Flew Over (+3000 Lightbearer faction, 1 AP) *Unfavorable Conditions (1500 Lightbearer faction) **Unfavorable Conditions (2) (+1500 Lightbearer faction, Riot Upper Leg Plate) *Fiddlesticks *Fiddlesticks (2) (+1500 Lightbearer faction) **Head Case **Head Case (2) (+1500 Lightbearer faction) **Head Honchos (+3000 Lightbearer faction, 1 AP) *Echoes of the Past (requires level 35) **Echoes of the Past (2) **Echoes of the Past (3) (+3000 Lightbearer faction, 1 AP, Barbell Bar) *Banner of Peace **Define "Human" **Trading with the Enemy **:These missions are no longer required as part of the All-Mind Town Event. ***Trading with the Enemy (Rifle Ammunition) ***Trading with the Enemy (Pistol Ammunition) ***Trading with the Enemy (Slug Ammunition) ***Trading with the Enemy (Food) ***Trading with the Enemy (Medicines) ***Trading with the Enemy (Grenades) ***Trading with the Enemy (Repair Kits) *Enhancing Potential (+1500 Lightbearer faction, 4x Tainted Shiva Sample) **Enhancing Potential (2) **Enhancing Potential (3) (+1500 Lightbearer faction) *Divergent Evolution **Divergent Evolution (2) **Divergent Evolution (3) (+1500 Lightbearer faction, 20x Salvaged Paper) *Repellious **Repellious (2) (+3000 Lightbearer faction, USMC Fighting Knife) Town Event *Battle of St. Sebastian's (tracks town event preparation) **Battle of St. Sebastian's (2) (St. Sebastian's Defender Trophy) *What Good Are Walls? **What Good Are Walls? (2) (Repeatable) *Eyes Everywhere **Eyes Everywhere (2) (Repeatable) *Harmonic Interference **Harmonic Interference (2) (Repeatable) *Fuel to the Flames (no longer needed for town event) **Fuel to the Flames (2) (Repeatable; no longer needed for town event) *Jamming Signals (requires Level 35 and 104 Suppression; no needed for town event) **Jamming Signals (2) (Repeatable; requires Level 35 and 104 Suppression; no needed for town event) Vista faction Mission(s) *Irradiated Rangers **Irradiated Rangers (2) **Irradiated Rangers (3) (+1500 Vista faction) **Irradiated Intruders (+1500 Vista Faction) **Irritating Intruder **Irritating Intrusion **Necessary Intrusion (+1500 Vista faction, 1 AP, Rangemaster 30-06) NPC Faction Mission(s) Franklin's Riders Mission(s) *Unreliable Riders (+500 Franklin's Riders faction) **Unreliable Riders (2) (+200 Franklin's Riders faction, Entry Axe) Category:St. Sebastian's